The stars are burning
by Dabsofkiwi
Summary: Remus is unable to sleep. 'Sucking in a long forgotten breath, I grasped the cloth and swiftly swung it to the side, leaving a tiny gap- The only lack of separation between myself and the writhing mess that was Sirius Black.' In-progress/ Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**The Stars are burning**

**_a/n:_**

Chapter one

* * *

_Remus' POV_

It had to have been early. Though through the density of the crimson curtains that hung limply around my four poster bed, I was unable to see the sun slowly creep upon the horizon, spreading the ground of Hogwarts with it's glory, and infinite purity. Despite my lack of vision on the matter, the scent of newly settled dew wafted that air, and danced around my senses.

The innocence, and sheer calm of the morning caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. Only scarcely was I able to experience this level of clarity and solitude.

Enjoying the silence, I shoveled the mountain of ancient books, and crumbled parchment to the end of the bed, laying back in a crippled and almost uneasy manner. As my back hit the pillows I felt my midspine give into a tremendous pop, and only then was my body able to melt into the comfort of the cushion below.

The moon was getting close. I could feel the ache in my bones, and the impatient pacing of the beast within. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath and cleared my thoughts of any unpleasent events that would surely become apparent in the not so distant future.

Just when I felt myself slowly begin to drift off into slumber, I was ripped back suddenly by an unexpected, and paniced grunt from the next bed over.

"Nguh-"

My heart beat painfully against my chest for a moment before it registered to me that it was just a sleepy groan from Sirius' 'poster. I took in another long inhale, my heart rate beginning to steady itself once more, before my ears were met with another pained moan.

"Mo-ghn-ee."

Was it? No. _It couldn't be_. He was probably just dreaming about some prank, or the homework he tried his hand at eating. I settled again, and chuckled at the memory of McGonagall's face when he told her that his new puppy _snuffles_ ate his essay on the _'31 ways the transfiguaration of the mongoose has affected the lamp and furred nightstand industry.'_

Just an my eyes snapped closed for what I hoped was the final time, I heard a sharp intake of breath, and a quite distinct, "_Oh gods_"from behind Sirius' curtain. I'm not sure what possesed me to sit up, and swing my legs over the side of my bed. It wasn't until my bare feet met the icy floor that I came to my senses and realized what I was doing. But, I was already up... Might as well make sure the mutt is okay.

My teeth seized my lower lip as I carefully rose to my feet, wincing as my hips almost gave way at the disturbance of their previously comfortable position. Taking a second to compose myself, I gingerly marched over to the shade surrounding the Animagis' bed. There was a warmth emitting off the area, and a powerful aroma of must and _sensuality_. My heart clammered against my ribcage with enough power to render me breathless. Sucking in a long forgotten breath, I grasped the cloth and swiftly swung it to the side, leaving a tiny gap- The only lack of separation between myself and the writhing mess that was Sirius Black.

I felt an immense flush emerge from my pores, my mouth instantly going dry. The scene layed out before me caused a monsterous tremor to my being.

The ablased vision that was the ebony haired man assulted my senses. His onyx tressed were thrown back carelessly about the pillow, as his plentious lips parted at the much needed intake of air, and exhale of a velvety moan. He was clothed, but barely. His tanned skin peeked through the exposed area of his open collar and risen shirt. Powerful cords of flexed muscles- my eyes widening in the realization of the path they sought. I saw every part of him, except his hands, which were firmly planted within the constraints of loose fitted bottoms. His adonis like figure gnashed in a destructive rhythm, the scent of sweat and semen thickening the air.

As my eyes fixed on the shape of his hands as they worked, I felt the flush leave my face as all my blood immediately decended to my loins. The fabric of my own trousers becoming very tight.

"-moon." The single syllable dripped off his lips, as my mind came to a screeching halt.


	2. Chapter 2

**The stars are burning**

**a/n: **Second chapter. I know it's short, but it's detail rich. :)

* * *

Remus' POV

_"...moon."_

That simple sound reached my ears, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Had I heard right? _No._ I shook the thought from my mind, as my trembling fingers took a firmer grasp of the bulky shield of fabric. I pulled back cautiously, revealing even more of the intoxicating scene before me.

I studied the dance of his frantic hips, and the decisive adornment of sweat, as the beads slid down his neck, pooling in the dip of his collar. Impossibly long eyelashes, casting a spiderweb of shadow against his aristocratic cheek bones. The gorgeous copper of his skin, glowing in the increasing light of the early morning, as it seeped through the gaps in the top of the curtain.

I stopped myself from imagining how exactly those supposed skilled hands were working below the thin fabric when another cry escaped his full lips.

"Fuck, _Rem_."

There was no mistaking the audible plea of his words.

I found myself leaning closer, my knee sliding onto the soft cush of the bed. Carefully. Mindlessly, I reached forward. I was desperate to feel the warmth of his skin, to envelope myself within the world his imagination was drowning in.

I held my breath as I inched my weight further onto the bed, neighboring the oblivious man. In a matter of seconds I was above him, my being evenly distrubted across the surface, without any disturbance to the other.

My hairline began to mist with sweat. I didn't realize I was still holding my breath. Opening my lips, I hurridely filled my lungs with the sweetest of oxygen, as quietly as I could muster.

_It had to be now. _

I rested my weight on either side of his swaying hips, my hands greedily taking hold of the scarlet lenins. In my exhausted state, I wasn't able to mentally seize the consequences of the actions I was about to commit.

I was drunk on the sweet aroma of his cinnamon scented perspiration. Swallowed whole by auditory entracement of hoarse moans, and strangled gasps. What finally did me in was the now visual passion I witnessed as he slid the cotton fabric down his sharp hips, and muscled legs. His length sprung free from its confindes and now at full attention, was all the more reason _not_ to stop.

I watched wordlessly as his perfectly carved fingers worked quickly, stroking and pulling at the skin of his hardened member. I had now become _very_ aware of my own aching erection, and found my hands to have a mind of their own, as they were already toying with the fabric enclosing my own passion.

A heated sound left my lips, my pulse halting for split second, as I came to. He hadn't stirred, still engrossed within himself- his furrowed brow bared no witness to my attendance.

He was close. I could see it in the flush of his hips, and swell of his length. His hips now erratic, I made my decision.

Craning myself down, at a speed I wasn't sure my body was capable of in such a state, I smacked his hands aside and took his full length into my mouth. My fingernails punctured the silk of his hips, as my tongue dance under the tip of the invited intruder. I moaned into him, causing a vibrational hum at the alkaline taste of him.

My hair was pulled tight, his fingers directing me exactly where he needed me to be.

I glanced up, my lust stricken honey eyes met up with his lidded smouldering grey, just before I felt his savory seed splash against the back of my throat.

_"Rem." _


	3. Chapter 3

**The stars are burning**

**a/n: **I have been on a roll today with this. I promise this chapter will be a little longer, and more plot filled. Please excuse my errors, for they will be corrected in time. Thank you.

* * *

_Sirius' POV_

A tension was building and coiling in the pit of my stomach as my pace quickened. I knew I was close, and I was growing impatient. Ripping the trousers from my hips, the cold air beat against my erection, and my movement now became free and fluid. Just as my knees buckled, and my lungs locked- my hands were forcefully removed from myself, and I was consumed by a raw, moist cavern. Before I had a second to collect myself, and become encompassed in the magnificence of the situation, I forced my eyes open, and upon my vision clearing and the object of my desire coming into view- I released my everything.

_"Rem."_ Was all I was able to manage before sensation erupted within me.

The silky honey hair was still clutched within my quivering fingertips as I came to. I dropped my head back against the pillow with more force then I was meant, a bark of laughter, and satisfied gasp leaving my lungs. My eyes fixed on the ceiling, the tingle of completion leaving me through my fingertips. _This dream was most vivid, but I would soon be awake.._

Wouldn't I?

I felt the warmth surrounding my loins disappear, and soon the cruelty of reality, and the sobriety of non-slumber hit me. _Hard._

I bolted up, much faster then my body was prepared for. I shook my vision clear before letting out a frantic whisper, "Moon, w-what are you _doing_ here?" He was now crystal in sight, the now fully risen sun wafting in rays against his brilliant locks, reflecting an angelic halo about him. His cheeks were flushed with my question, his lips swollen and moist from the excretion of my lust. He was locked, his eyes shown a glint of.. regret?

I wasn't sure. His shoulders slumped forward, in an attempt to hide his fading erection from me. What courage brought him to my bed, was forced out with the thick silence that now hung in the air.

He wasn't going to answer. I already acknowledged this as fact just as the words departed from my lips. I needed to find my voice. This shattering absence of sound was beginning to suffocate me.

I opened my mouth, and only a stuttered sigh was conjured. Contrary to any opposing voice that echoed and shrieked in the recessed of my clouded mind, I gripped him by the shoulders, and fixed my focus to the escaping confidence in his gaze.

"Remus." I forced out, his eyes snapped back to life. At the invent of that flicker of hope, I then smashed my lips hungrily against his.

My heart stopped, I entertained a countersided reaction. It was only a split of all hope lost before I was hurridly forced back onto the bed, his lithe body above me. I almost felt a squeal break away from me, admittedly I caught it before it were to reach his keen ears.

My dominance was almost immediately stolen from my possession, his sharp and thin fingers groped every inch that he could reach. A euphoria radiated off us, I couldn't prevent the smirk that danced between our joined lips. He must have sensed this, and as consequence to my action I now had the pressure of his sharp hips bucking into my own. The arousal I had previously experienced, returned full throttle, and with threatening velocity.

He was the first to break contact, as his arms snaked behind my head, fingers enclosing my shoulders length hair. His face tinged pink, the breath of his heaving gasps warmed my cheeks and heightened my arousal.

He was staring between us, at the join of our hips. Remus' lips parted, tongue between his teeth. Was he going to speak? All action suspended in the passionate air, until-

"Oh GOD!" His hardened length slammed against mine, the cloth tickling the sensitive skin. I gave a yell, only to have it muffled by his lips once more. The moist pressure of his tongue forced itself into my mouth, and we wrestled for control, and right of exploration. I memorized every inch of him, my hands venturing out- gingerly trailing the folds of clothes, up, even to the delicate lacework of scars that decorated his pale back.

I couldn't contain my excitement. I ripped myself away from him, my fingers tracing the smooth skin that wrapped itself tightly around his slick jaw.

He was perfection, in one body. A god, a level completely his own.

Confidence swelled in my chest, as I rested my forehead to his, my eyes unblinking. My smile never faultering. My fingers never leaving him for a second.

He quivered, his gaze shown a second of uncetainty before he choked out an almost inaudible, _"I want you."_ I could only happily oblidge with a sharp jerk of my hips, and a counter second of limps flying before I was above him- weighing him down into the bed clothes.

His scent wafted about my nostils, overcoming me for a moment. His essance was spicy. An aura of the forest. _Sandlewood._ He tasted of chocolate, steel and my seed.

I was grounded suddenly by the swift motion of his teeth sinking into my shoulder. I bit back a growl, and thrust myself down into him. Soon enough my hands were on the band of his pants, easing them down his slender hips when a pillow that cascaded from above, bumped me squarely in the back of the head, and the deep, oblivious voice of James Potter rang out in the silence-

"Sirius! We have to be in the Great Hall, it's almost time!"


End file.
